The invention relates to an incindiary-type payload for a heavy-duty ballistic projectile, such payload being of the type wherein the incendiary composition surrounds the central ignition channel of the projectile and is disposed longitudinally therealong between the nose and tail portions of the projectile.
In presently known arrangements of this type, the incendiary composition is distributed in the form of briquettes around the boundary of the ignition channel. In such arrangements, when an explosive charge disposed at the tail end of the projectile is detonated, the resulting generation of hot gases ignite the briquettes and the latter are propelled forwardly to tear away the nose area of the projectile, whereby the briquettes are scattered in ring-like fashion over the terrain to be covered.
One disadvantage of such arrangements is that since the scattered briquettes are fully exposed to the air, they burn out very quickly. In addition, in heavy-duty projectiles wherein the force and velocity of expulsion of the burning briquettes is very large, such briquettes tend to crumble and disintegrate either during their flight from the projectile or upon impact with the terrain.